


【翻译】Just to Listen to Your Breath 只想听到你（原作：poisonivory）

by echogyd



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Feral Tomcat Matt Murdock, Fix-It, M/M, Not literally, Post-Season/Series 02, 不是字面意义上的, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 修补关系, 小野猫Matt Murdock, 第二季剧透
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echogyd/pseuds/echogyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>经过第二季的所有事，Matt和Foggy再无联系。但这不代表Matt不会常来转悠一下。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Just to Listen to Your Breath 只想听到你（原作：poisonivory）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just to Listen to Your Breath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401797) by [poisonivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory). 



> 剧透瞩目！标题取自Melissa Etheridge的《Come to My Window》，因为我就喜欢垂手可得捡现成的。
> 
>  
> 
> 译注：校核：穆尼moria。非常非常感谢！(づ￣ 3￣)づ

Foggy睡不着。

他已经按时按点地躺下了。他现在终于能做到这一点，因为他的客户都会提前预约，他的下属能替他干苦力活，他的合作律师也能尽责地分担工作了。这可真是很难习惯。现在他再不用加班一整晚，再不会有某个刚愎自用的义警一个空翻跳进他的公寓，需要他包扎伤口。可显然他的大脑还没接收到这个指令，它仍像个六岁孩子非要再听一个睡前故事一样，吵闹着不肯乖乖入睡。

他叹口气翻了个身。他的大脑总得适应过来。他那部分人生已经结束了，这样最好。

大概吧。

窗外消防梯上一声微弱擦响，惊住了他。他半抬起身细听。各种画面开始在他脑子里盘旋：是惩罚者吗，因为他搞砸了庭审来找他寻仇了。还是心存报复的忍者。再或是小毛贼来偷他的电视机了，他才刚买了个像样点儿的。该死，他还真舍不得那台电视。

可那声音消失了，就像从不曾出现过。一分钟后Foggy的心跳终于不再超速，他摔回床上躺好。在夜魔侠——在Matt身边太久，他的想象力都开始脱轨了。其实只要Matt脱离了他的生活，就不会再有人来抓他了。一切都回归正常。一切都平安无事。

一切都很好。

半个时过去了，又一个小时过去了，他终于沉入梦乡。

*

 

四个晚上之后，他切实听到了靴子踩在钢梯踏板上的声音。他握住手机，随时准备报警，同时等待着窗子推开或是玻璃敲碎的声音。可是什么都没发生。好吧，只除了他一夜未眠第二天爬进办公室被Marci说像坨屎。

*

第三次发生在两晚之后，这回Foggy学聪明了，事先留着半边窗帘没有拉。因为他就是这么有侦探头脑，也因为他想了下要是Karen会怎么做，于是就照办了。缝隙足够让他窥到窗外消防梯上一个人影——穿着暗色的、紧身的衣服。

还戴着犄角尖尖的头盔。

老天。Foggy躺回枕头上翻了个白眼。他早该猜到。

*

 

“我说，要是你非得在我家消防梯上踩来踩去，让我睡不着觉，那你还不如直接敲敲窗户告诉我到底出了什么事。”几个晚上之后Foggy这样说道。他甚至没费事抬高音量。反正Matt听得见。

一阵沉默，然后一声敲响。

Foggy翻身下床，冰凉的地板让他忍不住瑟缩。他颠着脚走过去推开窗户。扑面一阵冷风让他呼吸一窒——又或许是看到Matt的原因，看到他弓着身子靠在消防梯上，看到他的嘴唇、他的脸颊还有他的下巴上熟悉的曲线。Matt，这个人他已经有六周没有见过了。他们从没分开过这么久，自从他们相识以来这还是第一次。

他努力不去想现在自己的心脏该是怎么个跳法，反正他也控制不了。而要是Matt弄不明白他到底是紧张还是生气，是松了口气还是有些激动，那就对了，因为Foggy自己也弄不明白。

“抱歉吵醒你了。”Matt说。

“我还没睡着。”

“我知道。”

“真惊悚。”Foggy说得不带一丝感情，可还是让Matt低了低头。“有事？”

“哦。我只是。呃。”Matt的声音粗砺暗哑，好像他一直没有睡好，而且——停。打住，Foggy再也不要担心他了。“只是在追一个线索。去边上那栋楼这么走最近，所以…”

“所以我的消防梯只是碰巧顺道。”Foggy替他说完。

“对。”

他又在对Foggy说谎，不过Foggy想这也不再是什么大事了。毕竟Nelson和Murdock已经结束了。

“行啊，”Foggy说道，“那么，请随意。尽情跑你的酷，兄——伙计”

街上灯光的亮度足以让他看见Matt吞咽了一下，喉咙在护网下移动着，“谢谢。谢谢你。”

“没事。”Foggy说着，伸出拇指比了比床的方向，“我要去…”

“好。晚安了。”Matt直起身。

“晚安。”Foggy推上窗户，但手指停在窗上，站了很长时间，然后加了句，“注意安全。”

*

 

“又在跑酷了？”几晚之后，Foggy推开窗户问道。

“呃。不是。”Matt答道，肩膀缩着。Foggy希望他的制服保温效果够好——今晚外面冷死了。接着他想起Matt的糟糕选择再也不关他的事了。“我，呃。我想来问问你。一些事。”

Foggy等着下文，忍住不去希冀任何具体的事。

“我在，呃，跟踪这个街区的一些犯罪活动，我想知道你有没有发现什么可疑的事。”

这话含糊得可笑，更假得可笑。“可疑的，吭？”Foggy问。

Matt点点头。

Foggy叹了口气，“嗯。那个，有天我确实看到有个人在大衣里藏了只活松鼠，不过我猜这不是你说的那种事。”

Matt的嘴唇抽动了一下，尽管还算不上一个真正的微笑。“不太像。”

“抱歉了那。”Foggy耸耸肩，“看来我帮不上忙了。”

“好吧。”Matt说着，转向了别处，好像听到远处有什么动静——或者只是想做做样子给Foggy看。“那，抱歉打扰了。”

Foggy咽回了那句这不算打扰你到底来这干吗，只是点了点头，“晚安，Matt。”

*

 

“那份证词怎么着你了，Foggy熊？”

Foggy抬头看见Marci正一脸好笑地靠在他办公室门口。“啥？”

“你一直在盯着那份文件，好像要拿镭射眼烧个洞出来似的，”Marci说道，“慢着，你有镭射眼吗？Jones宣称她有，不过我觉得她就是满嘴跑火车。”她走进来倚到他的桌边。“至于你嘛——我打赌你会是个很可爱的超级英雄，穿着小小紧身衣那类的。你觉得呢？”

Foggy张开嘴想要告诉她那不是紧身衣，那是防弹服，而且某些晚上他还会梦到那衣服的防弹效果不够好而冷汗淋漓地惊醒。但他收住话头，“我可不是做英雄的材料，Marci。”

“我很确定地狱厨房里会有那么百八十位老太太不同意你的看法。”Marci回答，“我说，今晚要不要出来喝一杯？我终于成功哄骗Jones同意带Trish Walker一起来，我知道你特别想跟她交朋友。”最后几个音她干脆唱了出来，带着一副童星般的大大笑脸，这表情在她脸上要多别扭有多别扭。接着她又换上一个胜券在握的奸笑。

“呃，我觉得，”Foggy低头看了看证词，“我觉得我还是带点儿材料回家看看，然后早点睡觉。我最近累坏了，所以…”他抬起头，发现Marci的眉毛几乎挑到发际线里面去了。“怎么了？”

“我想这是我头一回听见你拒绝一起喝酒。夜店小王子Nelson到哪儿去了？”

Foggy哼了一声道，“死在大学里了。中毒身亡，确切点说，不知道在毕业季的Kappa Delta派对上喝的啥鬼东西。”这也是实话。他们甚至还举办了一个小小的葬礼，他跟Matt俩人在宿舍浴室里，烧掉了Foggy那件浸透了啤酒的印着“一杯龙舌兰，两杯龙舌兰”的T恤，结果那烟味儿把Matt一路呛到了客厅里……

该死。他现在不能想起Matt。

Marci叹了口气，“Foggy。我知道你想他，不过你总得从丧夫之痛里走出来嘛。”

“别这么开玩笑。他没死。”Foggy气冲冲地说，语气出乎意料地严厉。他都没想着要装一下不知道她说的是谁。

“是啊，不过Nelson和Murdock事务所是死了。”她顶回来，“没错，你俩当初干的是挺不错的。Fisk那个案子？有目共睹的精彩。不过审Castle案的时候他跑哪去了？你在医院的时候他又跑哪去了？”

Foggy捏了捏鼻梁。她说的没错。

“我知道你们俩成为…你们俩已经很长时间了。我也知道你对他的感觉。”她眉毛抬高的程度表明她说的都是实话，尽管他从没宣之于口。“不过你不需要他，Foggy。你不需要了。看看你现在。”她伸出手臂，比了比他的大办公室，还有崭崭新闪闪亮的办公家具。

“是啊。”他答道。

Marci站起身弯腰亲了亲他的头顶。“这是好日子，Foggy熊，你值得拥有这些。”她说道，“试着享受一下。”

*

 

下一次Matt路过时，Foggy就不需要抓他现行了——他听到的第一个动静就是敲窗户的声音。

他从床上爬起来，拨开窗帘，拉开窗户。“有事儿？”

Matt伸出手端着一只碗，那是Foggy事先放在消防梯上的。“这是什么？”

“你能不知道？”要是气味还不能说明问题，那碗里面猫粮嘎啦嘎啦的响声也能告诉他了。

“那我换个问法：这是为什么？”Matt问道。

Foggy耸耸肩，“我想要是你像个流浪猫似的定期在我窗台上晃来晃去，我也得保证能让你你吃上饭啊。”实际上他还真有点担心这个。不是说他觉得Matt该吃点猫粮，只是这人没有Foggy提醒就经常性地忘记吃饭，而他过的日子又需要消耗大量卡路里。

有那么一瞬间，Matt的嘴角勾起，变成一个完整的微笑。好像一切重回过去，好像他又变成了Foggy熟知的那个Matt——或者至少是他本可以熟知的那个Matt。可那笑容一闪而过如同火柴熄灭，距离感又落回他们之间。

“好啦，小野猫，”Foggy说着，抱紧了胳膊，这天可真冷。“这回有何贵干？”他俩都知道他问的其实是还有什么借口。

“只是…办个案子。”Matt答道。

Foggy点点头，“当然。”

显然这就是全部能让他知道的了，因为Matt又陷入了沉默。Foggy叹了口气，伸手准备关窗，“那么——”

“我告诉了Karen。”

Foggy眨眼，“啥？”

“我告诉了Karen我是——我是谁。”Matt说，“她有权知道。我不该——你是对的。你是对的。”

“好吧。”Foggy说，因为他不能——他还没法细想Matt所说的你是对的所包括的全部含义，现在这个节骨眼上还不行。“她怎么——慢着，你两个还…？还是说，又…？”

“不，不是，”Matt说，“我们没有…我们已经很久没说过话了。自从事务所…自从你跟我…自从所有事之后。”

“好吧。”Foggy再次说，他真卑鄙，他他妈的太卑鄙了竟然会觉得松一口气。尽管看着Matt亲吻Karen已经够糟的了——可他不知道自己能否接受，知道Matt跟她还在一起，而Matt跟他却已经结束了——大概已经结束了。“她怎么说？”

“呃。”Matt用手指摸摸头盔卡住脸颊的位置，像是在抓痒。“大多数是三个字三个字的。”

Foggy忍不住爆笑，“是啊。没错，那才是Karen。”

“全是我活该。”Matt耸耸肩说，“也许她能回心转意。我让她…她叫我滚蛋离她远点，所以我就让她…缓一缓。”

“她会回心转意的。”Foggy说，“她总是比我更喜欢夜魔侠。”他恨自己说的每一个字。

“是吧。”Matt说道，“好了，你该去睡觉了。”

他没等Foggy关窗，便一跃而起离开了。“晚安，Matt。”Foggy说着，尽管不确定Matt是否还能听到。

*

 

他打给了Karen。他早该打给她了，可就算他觉得自己仍是她的朋友，过去几周里要待在她身边还是有些太难。她让他回忆起太多事。

这很差劲，他知道。他不该这样对她。

他们在Foggy新办公室附近的一家酒吧见了面，挺不错的一家。Josie那儿还是会让他触景生情。一开始他们只谈了工作。Karen在《公报》里大显身手，Foggy实实在在地为她感到高兴：她理应在一个能施展才华的地方工作，一个不是随时处于崩溃边缘的地方。

接着他叫了第二轮，叹了口气，说道：“听说，他告诉你了。”

Karen深深地、缓缓地吸了一口气，“是啊。”

“我很抱歉我对你撒谎了。”Foggy说道，真心实意。“我恨自己那么做。”

“别，别，我明白。”她向他保证，“我懂。那不是你能说的秘密。他也说——他告诉我的时候，他也说了，你一直想跟我坦白。至少自从你知道以后。”她用膝盖顶了顶他的，轻轻地。“谢谢你。”

“天啊，别谢我。”Foggy说，一只手扒过头发。“我应该再逼他一下。特别是你俩开始约会之后，老天，那样对你太不公平了。”

“我是成年人了，Foggy。”她强调着，“我知道他藏着一些事。而我还是一头栽进去了。就算当时没掌握所有情况，也不代表我是闭着眼往坑里跳。”她苦笑一声抿了一口酒。“呃，这简直是重现大学生活。我看到那些淤青，我听到那么明显的谎话，他开会缺席迟到早退的时候我都在场可我就是觉得…我不知道。我还替他找理由，甚至比他自己编出来的更完美。也许我就是觉得我能改变他吧。”她对Foggy自嘲地撇了撇嘴，“听起来可能蠢透了。”

他挑起眉毛，“相信我，我明白啥叫大学生活再现。我跟你半斤八两，哪还有立场批评你呢。”他说道，然后意识到自己说漏了嘴。哎呀，该死。

“噢。”Karen低声说，那双大大的蓝眼睛睁得更大了，满是歉疚。“噢，哦Foggy…”

“别。”他说着，抬起一只手。她没什么可道歉的，他也承受不起她的怜悯。

“我不知道。”她说，“我发誓，Foggy，我不知道…我是说，你是开过玩笑，有时候，可我以为那正说明你没有…”

“那才是我的高明策略。”他强颜欢笑，“说真的，那个——你没做错任何事。那没关系。不管这事成没成都没关系。”他抿了一口酒。嗯，好吧，不如说是灌了一口。“更何况，他这个男朋友也是够差劲。”Karen捂住嘴呛出一声闷闷的哽住的声音。“说太早了？”

她摇摇头，控制不住地爆发出一声大笑，“没，”她说，“没有，我觉得说得正是时候。”

“屁股不错，倒是。”Foggy补充道。

这回Karen笑得更多更真诚。“是啊，屁股是挺不错。”她干了她那一杯，倾过身来，把头靠在Foggy肩上。“嘿，我们不要再断了联系了，好么？我很想你。”

他环过胳膊搂住她，脸埋在她的头发里微笑。“好的。”他说，“一定。”

*

 

两晚之后，Matt一只手臂的姿势很奇怪。

“嘿，你还好吗？”Foggy问道，指了指那手臂。

“什么？哦。很好。”Matt回答，稍稍晃了下肩膀。这很蠢，因为他马上就疼得一缩。他总是忘记自己的脸上表情有多丰富，就算半遮起来也一样。

“你还去找Claire吗？”Foggy问。

“只有真的很严重的时候才去。我不想总麻烦她。”Matt说。Foggy一定是弄出了什么响声，或是散发出什么不赞同的气味之类的，让Matt叹了口气说道：“没有脱臼什么的，Foggy，只是拉伤。”就好像Foggy才是那个不可理喻的人，而Matt才没有把头部中枪都当成小伤小痛满不在乎似的。

Foggy张开嘴想要反驳，又闭上了，看向别处。

“Nelson和Murdock结束了，Foggy。”Matt说，“你再也没有责任为我担心了。”

“我担心你不是因为责任。”Foggy痛心地说，“我——Matt，你可能不想听这个，不过我总是会担心你。就算我们再不跟彼此说话。那只是…”他摊开双手，“我没法不去在乎。要是你不喜欢这样那我很抱歉，可你能听出我是不是在撒谎。这就是了。”

Matt的下巴狠狠绷紧了好长时间。只能说，那也没办法。Foggy没法阻止自己在乎。他真心希望他可以。

“我会留神这边胳膊的。”Matt最终说道，移向消防梯边沿。“休息吧，Foggy。”

* 

 

事实上，Foggy并不清楚Matt为什么要来。他的借口都假的可笑，而且每次来他也没太多话可说。可他还是一直过来——不是每一晚，但一周总有几次，周周如此。

如果他是来寻求原谅，或是寻求道歉之类的，那他可有得等了。Foggy觉得歉疚，确实是，不过从理智上想，他仍认为自己没有做错任何事。说到底，是Matt一手把他推向了Jeri Hogarth的事务所。Foggy只是没反抗而已，他才不会为此道歉。

如果他是来为自己道歉的，那么，他随时可以开口。可他并没有。有时候他看上去想说些什么，却每每欲言又止。Foggy也没那个心劲去逼他。

也许他只是感到孤单。Foggy不确定这阵子除了揍揍坏蛋之外，他还跟谁有过交往。不过在Nelson与Murdock事务所的最后那几周里，他也差不多是这样，现在又有什么区别呢？那段时间里Foggy倒是真的很孤单。

现在，Foggy还是很孤单，不过至少他不用再假装自己还有个好朋友了。

或许最终Matt并不是Foggy一直以为的那个人，可Foggy仍然了解他至深，就好比他了解Matt有时会花上几周甚至几个月的时间反复琢磨想说的事，直到他最终决定说出来。假如他现在想做的只是时不时地路过Foggy的窗户，那么，这也不算什么大麻烦，而且还能让Foggy不用再每天早上都搜一遍新闻确保Matt还活着了。

（不管怎样他还是会搜新闻的。他永远都会。）

Matt最终会说出他想说的。Foggy不会离开。可他也不会让自己主动迈出那一步。

*

 

Foggy推开窗时发现Matt坐在那里，头靠在消防梯的扶手上。虽然戴着头盔看不清，但Foggy觉得他的眼睛应该是闭着的。“Matt？”

“我很好。”Matt说，“就是有点累了。”他的鼻翼轻轻翕动着，“你去了高档的地方吃晚餐。”

“呃，是啊。”Foggy不确定是身上什么味道让Matt发觉的。美酒？美食？古龙水？这一款香味很淡，是多年以前当他发现Matt对气味很敏感的时候特意选的——尽管他没发觉到底有多敏感——他还让Matt对自己选择所有洗浴用品有一票否决权。

天呐，Foggy真是个杯具。

“跟Marci约会了？”Matt问道。他的声音平淡无波。

“没，我们没…”他们只是朋友而已。虽然经常开玩笑，他跟Marci的性爱关系却再也没恢复——不过这种事Foggy可以告诉他的好朋友和他的搭档，却不会告诉这个不请自来出现在他家消防梯上的义警。“不是。合伙人晚餐，还有事务所里其他几个律师。”

“哦。”Matt停顿了一下，“你喜欢吗？你，你开——你喜欢吗？”

他开心吗。Foggy很高兴Matt没有说完那个问句，因为他完全不知道该怎么回答。“挺有趣的。”他答道，“跟Nelson&Murdock很不一样，但也不全像Landman&Zack那样的。不过我觉得当你成为合伙人而不再是实习生了，在哪家律所里都会很不一样。”他耸耸肩，“公司客户少了，更多是富裕的个人客户。离婚案之类的。不全是些两面三刀的混蛋了，这倒是不错。”

也再没有只会说西班牙语或是汉语的老太太，当她的小侄儿为她翻译说Foggy会帮助她时来亲亲他的脸。也再没有被警察冤枉的孩子，让Foggy能帮他重回正常的生活。更没有什么社区机构，什么老邻居，或是什么为他骄傲的世交好友了。

“那——那很好。”Matt说，“嘿，毕竟是法律界——总得有那么几个两面三刀的混蛋的。”他突然笑了笑。“记得Huntington教授吗？”

“我们的混蛋第一人！我怎么可能忘了他？”Foggy反问道。

Matt大笑起来，“还记得你当着院长的面骂他歧视残疾人的混球王八蛋么？”

Foggy也忍不住笑起来，“我承认我当时是有点压不住火。”

“你大喊大叫了整整四分钟。我计时了。”有一些宠爱和赞赏藏在Matt的声音里，在他的笑容里。有那么一瞬间，仿佛过去的六个月时间并不存在，仿佛Foggy还能邀请Matt进来喝上一杯啤酒、留他在沙发上过夜、第二天一早再和他一起去上班。

可是他不能，而他们同时想起了这一点。“那么，”Foggy说着，低下视线。

“嗯。”

“我得…很晚了，我得睡觉了。”Foggy说着，大拇指对着床的方向，看见Matt点了点头。

“对，我还…我还有事。”他站起身，跳到消防梯栏杆上。

“晚安，Matt。”Foggy说。当他关上窗子看到Matt的脚步离开栏杆之后，他才想起今晚还没有问Matt到访的理由是什么。

*

 

下一次Foggy听见Matt落到消防梯上，既不是脚步声也不是敲窗声，而是一声撞击。

“该死！”Foggy说着，慌忙翻下床，这肯定没好事。果然，Matt弯着腰，脸色在Foggy卧室的灯光里一片惨白，头盔下鲜血正汩汩而出。

“抱歉，”Matt说道。声音粗重。“抱歉，我只需要歇一下，这就走…”

“你疯了么？”Foggy问，“赶紧进来摘掉你的头盔。”Matt没动。“Matthew。”

他忘了自己已经没有权力再指使Matt了，不过Matt还是一副可怜巴巴的狗狗表情乖乖翻过窗台，进到Foggy的卧室里。“我没事。”他一边脱下头盔一边说道，“这不像——”他咬了咬嘴唇，“不像上次那样。”

Foggy的回忆一闪而过——八月的艳阳在背上炙烤，他把Matt的头抱在膝上摇晃着，乞求着，乞求他醒过来——他把这回忆挥开。Matt没有发抖也没有明显地摇晃，出血也只是一点细流并不严重。“坐下。”他说着，指了指床。“我去拿急救箱。”

急救箱……很充实，一个从塔吉特百货买回来的塑料箱，塞得满满的，有大小分隔、抽屉和各类架子，装满了所有Foggy觉得会用到的以及Claire推荐的急救用品，那时候…那时候他以为Matt可能会来找他，会用到这些。

Matt在卧室里，看起来有些茫然失措，手上还戴着手套，拿着头盔翻来覆去。他额角稍高的地方有道割伤，血还在一直流出来。Foggy把Matt的头偏过一个合适的角度，咋舌叹息。“别动。”他说道。

“你不必…”

“安静。”Foggy到浴室用温水沾湿一块面巾，用它擦掉Matt伤口上和脸上的血迹。这让伤口又开始渗血，于是Foggy把面巾压在上面止住血流。

“伤的不深。”过了一会儿Matt说道，“我想一块蝶形贴就够了。”

“还要些消毒喷剂，但愿足够吧，你这个会走路的破伤风高危患者。”Foggy低声咕哝着。

“当然。”Matt说着，竟然还朝他露出一脸满不在乎的坏笑，这混球——而这也让Foggy看到他的面孔有多憔悴。

“呃，”他说着，把面巾放到一旁取出消毒药水，“Matthew。你最近有吃东西么？”

“当然我——”Matt刚开头，就被Foggy拿药水喷到头上，事先都没提个醒，谁让Matt是这么个恶劣的骗子。

“该死。”Matt轻声嘶道，不过再没吭声。Foggy放下喷剂，又取出一片蝶形贴，扶着Matt的下巴把他的头偏过来。这样看的更清楚了，Matt眼下浓重的黑眼圈，和他消瘦的脸颊。

“吃多少？”他问道，一边试着同时保持双手和嗓音的平稳，一边贴上绷带。

“够多的。”Matt回答，而这不是Foggy想要的答案。

他咽了咽口水。他已经处理好了Matt的伤口，可一只手仍停在Matt下巴上。“你有…你有案子吗？客户？”

“我付得起账单，如果你是想问这个。”

Foggy想着究竟Matt是买不起食物，还是他买得起但又不知何故拒绝进食。他不确定哪个情况更吓人。“我猜你总能说服Elektra再汇给你一万块，要是你需要的话。”他试着说得轻描淡写。可仍不知自己是不是压住了声音里的鄙夷。上一次Elektra甩了Matt，他不得不把他从崩溃的边缘拯救回来。而这次她彻底把Matt从他身边带走了。

可Matt看上去伤心欲绝，让Foggy突然担心起来。“怎么了？”

“Elektra已经，”Matt重重地一咽，绷紧下巴，“Elektra已经死了。”

“什么？”

“Karen被绑架那晚，”Matt说道。他的眼神一直没有焦距，可现在更加迷离。“她…手和会要抓她，Nobu差一点…不过她挡住了他而我，我没法，棍叟，我们没法…”

“棍叟，”Foggy说，“训练你的那个老头？”这些话全没道理。他们在法院的卫生间里吵翻天那次，Matt是说过一些关于Elektra的事，说她在做跟夜魔侠一样的事儿。不过Foggy始终没法完全相信。Elektra是个社交名媛，是光彩照人娇生惯养的大小姐，周末应该开着老爹的保时捷出去兜风，而不是跟忍者拼个你死我活。在Foggy的印象里，她还是只有十九岁，在图书馆里向Matt耳畔轻声细语，在逗得他面红耳赤时哈哈大笑。她怎么会死了呢？

“他把尸体藏了起来，”Matt说，“藏了起来，直到我们能弄到证明，直到我们能安葬她，又不会引起疑问，我们无法回答的疑问…她的父母也不能…”他发出一个哽住的声音，“她死了，Foggy。她走了棍叟也走了你也走了而我——我不能——我——”

他突然抓起头盔，想要站起身。可Foggy看见了在他眼眶中打转的眼泪，他无论如何也阻止不了自己的一声“Matty”脱口而出，阻止不了自己的手伸向Matt的胳膊。

而Matt——

Matt崩溃了。

他蜷起身，爆发出几乎不似人声的嚎哭。Foggy伸出手，将他拉入怀中，让Matt呜咽着靠向他，眼泪湿透了Foggy当作睡衣穿的薄T恤。他用手指拨过Matt的头发，轻轻地摇晃着安抚他。这会儿，他忘记了他们已经不再是朋友，因为Matt现在需要他，而Matt曾对他做的任何事，都没有比看到Matt如此痛苦更让他难过。

“嘘，Matty，宝贝，没事了。”他低声说着，没有顾及到万一发现Matt听出了他的话，自己会有多尴尬。“我在这，Matty，我在陪着你。”

Matt哭完之后几乎软倒。Foggy颤抖着深吸一口气，把脸颊埋进Matt的头发里。他这样撑着太久，后背都开始疼了，不过只要Matt还需要他，他就不会动的。

几分钟之后，Matt动了动，直起身，拉开距离。他的脸红红的，泪迹斑斑，尴尬地用手背擦擦脸。“我，”他说道。声音嘶哑。“抱歉。我。我该走了。”

“你不必走。”Matt刚刚站起身转向窗户，Foggy就不假思索地说。

Matt僵住了。

“我是说，”Foggy很确定他的脸也红了。Matt没准也能感觉到。“很晚了，而且你…可能需要有人过几个小时检查你一下，确保你没得脑震荡。地狱厨房还需要夜魔侠保持战斗状态，对吧？”

Matt慢慢转向他，而Foggy还不能，他现在就是不能看向Matt的脸。当他的脸上是那样一副表情的时候。

他也站了起来，走到衣橱跟前拿出一件T恤扔给Matt。Matt凭空抓住。“就这一次，”他说，“跟前商务伙伴来一次同床而眠没什么不对的，是吧？”

“我…”Matt说着，攥着T恤好像不明白那是什么东西。

Foggy咽了咽。他的一部分自我认为这个是坏主意，不过他没法承受把Matt赶回黑夜里去这个想法。特别是他现在这个状态的时候。

“没关系，Matt。”他说道。至少这回他找回了自控力没再叫出Matty。于是，再说一遍，“就这一次。”

Matt停了停，笨拙地点了点头。“就这一次。”他说道。

趁Matt去洗脸的空档Foggy拉上了窗帘，不过他特意等到Matt回来换好衣服再熄灯，这样他就能隐秘地评估一下Matt最近把自己搞成什么样了。他身上没有新添的伤痕和淤青，不过皮肉似乎瘦得紧绷在肋骨上，而他行动的样子好像浑身都在疼。

等Matt穿好T恤，Foggy关上灯，感觉到床垫在移动，是Matt在他身后躺在了床上。他盯着眼前的一片黑暗，强迫自己放松下来。在他们经历过那么多之后——在他们无法再拥有这一切之后——跟Matt同床共枕还能如此轻易地点燃他心里那带着点希望的青春期般的焦灼感，这实在太过羞耻了。

但是。

也许Matt听见Foggy心跳加快，他伸出手去将手指搭在Foggy的脊背上。“谢谢你。”他说道，几不可闻。

“睡吧。”Foggy回答，因为他害怕说出不用谢或者没关系都会像是谎言。

*

 

早上醒来，那件借出的T恤已经整齐地叠好放在另一边枕头上，而Matt和他的制服都不见了。

*

 

Foggy再次见到Matt已是一周之后，而这一次不是在他的消防梯上。是在法院里。

回想起来，那也是必然的事。虽然Foggy不再专门负责地狱厨房的事务——实际上，他最近接的客户没有一家住在那里——不过他自己仍住在离Matt家四个街区远的地方，而且他们还是做着同样的工作。碰到是早晚的事。

实际上，可能是Matt的技能传染了一点给他，因为他竟然在看到他之前就先听到了手杖的声音。他一动也不敢动，吓得Marci话说一半就赶紧问道：“怎么了？出什么事了？”

Foggy转过身——Matt在那里，穿着一套深灰色西装，头发也梳得整整齐齐，看起来精干帅气。经历过这一切之后，Foggy没想到，这个画面会让他如此心痛，可是。可是。

这才是Foggy过去每天都会见到的那个Matt，整装待发，泰然自若又思维敏捷。不是那个穿成全球最明显比喻体的Matt，也不是那个在Foggy怀里颤抖流着血流着泪的Matt。这是日常的Matt。普通的Matt。

这是Foggy曾以为自己会与之偕老的那个Matt。

Marci顺着他的视线望去，“哦，好嘛。这混蛋。”

Matt没有看向他们，并没有，不过他的头稍稍偏了偏，那让Foggy明白他听到了。超出一般听力范围对Matt来说根本不是问题。“Marci，别…”

“你还要替他说话？”她问道，“咱们说哪一节？是说搞砸了Castle案，还是你中枪后扔下你不管？”Foggy无言以对，因为他非常清楚Matt能听到——非常清楚Marci说的是对的——她叹了口气，“好吧。不过总有一天你不能再被Matt Murdock吃死了。”

“我知道。”亲娘唻，他真知道。

Marci翻了个白眼，“你想去打个招呼？”

那会是场Foggy不知如何开头的对话——在Marci面前，在Matt在他怀里哭过的一个星期之后。“不。不了，没事。”

“好。”Marci少见地给了他一个同情的微笑，“嘿。你可以的。你都放下我了，不是吗？”

Foggy咧嘴，“没人能放得下Marci Stahl。”

“聪明娃儿。”她拍了拍他的胳膊，“振作点儿，你不可能这辈子一直爱着他的。”

远在法院前厅的另一头，Matt无意识地张开嘴，而这一头Foggy的胃里仿佛开了个无底洞。他甚至没法说这都是Marci的幻想，不行。Matt本来可能以为她是在开玩笑，但不可能了，因为Foggy的心脏开始狂跳。

“Foggy？”Marci问道，“你还好吗？你怎么突然一脸惊恐的样子。”

“呃，”Foggy回答，“嗯。我…没事。我很好。”他舔舔嘴唇。Matt现在转向他们，目瞪口呆。Foggy抓住Marci的胳膊，“来吧，我们该上庭了。”

他可以过会儿再羞愧至死。而现在还有客户需要他。

*

 

Foggy很晚才回到家，发现公寓里天寒地冻。等他走进卧室里才明白是怎么回事，他看见Matt已经进来了，敞着窗户坐在窗台上，手里拿着头盔。像鸟窝一样乱的头发遮住了眼睛，看上去精疲力尽。Foggy不确定自己是想一把把他推出窗外，还是想拿毯子裹住他叫他小蛋糕。

他最终决定无视Matt，挂好外套，解开领带把它收好，再脱掉鞋子。“所以我们现在开始搞非法入侵这一套了吗？”他问道，终于转头看向这个任性不羁的义警，其人正像彼得潘一样栖在他家窗户上。

“抱歉。”Matt说。

Foggy的白眼翻上天际，“为这，我倒能得到一个道歉。”

“你在生我的气。”

“不是一天两天了。”Foggy在扮混蛋。他知道自己在扮混蛋。可他的心正赤裸裸毫无防备地摆在两人面前的地板上，自从今早上Marci随手把它扯出来就扔在那了。当个混蛋是他能想到的最接近稍稍挽回尊严的方式。

不，他不能责怪Marci。他的心早已经敞开了任人看——任人听了，Murdock——自从他十八岁那年开始。

Matt点点头仿佛他说的有道理，“你的案子怎么样？”

Foggy叹气，“我们真要这么做么？我们真要坐下来假装你就是来谈这个的？”

“那我到底是应该来谈什么事的？”Matt问，终于被激怒了。这让人松一口气。Foggy不能——他现在不能应对怜悯。他不能应对那么仁慈的Matt。

最仁慈的事莫过于离他远远地。

“我不是傻瓜，Matt。”Foggy说，“我知道你听见Marci的话了。”

“我早就知道她觉得我是个混蛋。”

“Matt。”

“什么？”Matt厉声道，“什么，Foggy？你就这么确定你知道我要说什么。那你为什么不说说看我到底要说什么？”

“行啊，我是不确定我知道。”Foggy反击回去，“可能你是想问我这是不是真的。可能你是想说你从来没想过要误导我。反正你不可能是来说希望这不会动摇我们的友情，因为我们根本就再没什么友情。”

“那是你的选择，不是我的。”

“胡扯！”Foggy开始吼起来，只能寄希望于他的邻居们都嫌天冷关好门窗不会听到。“我那时是想补救的，可你直接让我一把火烧了事务所，再撒把盐让它永不超生！”

“哦，拜托。”当Matt想要火力全开的时候，他的嘲讽能把人挫骨扬灰，“你才不是想和好来的。你是想逼我乞求原谅。你不想妥协，你只想让我卑躬屈膝，可我不愿意，你就撂挑子了。”

“卑躬屈膝？我没有——”Foggy停下了。那太——“卑躬屈膝”这个词太重了，可也许——也许他没法在一点儿不撒谎的前提下否认这个，Matt会察觉到。于是他转而针对Matt胡说八道的另一个方向。“我妥协的还不够么，Matt？案子我撑着，谎我说着，这些还不算妥协吗？当我拖着你个脑震荡的混蛋回家，免得你被逮捕或者死在外面，你以为我想过这样的日子吗？你有需要我就在，每次都是，可你有哪一次这样对过我？”

“我哪次没——”

“我中枪了，Matt！”Foggy的手紧握成拳，低下头耸起肩膀。Matt站起身变了脸色，这让他退缩了一步。“我中枪了，可你却留下我一个人肩上带着枪眼，你留下我一个人躺在担架上流血，你一次都没来看过我，一次都没有，整段时间里自从我…从我…”该死。该死的，他在哭，他哭了这太丢人了。不过要是Matt连他住院都不在乎，现在他又怎会在乎。“你中枪的时候是我背你回家。我中枪了你却根本不在乎。”

“Foggy。”Matt的脸皱成一团，他上前一步，而Foggy退开了。

“别碰我。”

Matt像只被凶了的小狗一样僵在原地。Foggy想要止住眼泪可惜失败了。“我那时。我。”Matt重重地咽了一下，“我那时在楼顶上。”

Foggy眨眨眼，“什么？”

“医院楼顶上。你住院的时候。”Matt捏着头盔的边角。“我在那儿，听着你的——听着你。确保你没事。”

这——Foggy没料到会是这样。他不清楚自己是该感动还是被吓到，不过确实足够震惊到止住了哭泣。“那不是我想要的。”

Matt叹息道：“我做不到你想要的，Foggy。”

“哦天呐，这我知道。我不是在要求你立马跳上我的床，Matt，那根本不在讨论范围内。我知道你是直的。”Foggy说道。Matt皱眉，开口想说话，但Foggy继续道：“我不会要求你做任何不切实际的事。我不会要求你去做你做不到的事。”

“你想让我不再当夜魔侠。”Matt提醒道。

Foggy抬头看了一会儿天花板，仿佛祈求上天赐予他答案。“是的。行了吧？如果我们要摊开了谈，是的，我不想让你当夜魔侠。不过那是因为我想让这个世界根本不再需要夜魔侠，因为这才是能让你停手的唯一办法。”

“实说了吧。你讨厌这个。”Matt说着，举起头盔。

“是的，当然我讨厌！因为那让你受伤而那让我害怕！”Foggy答道，“因为我不想让你死，Matt！可你不肯停下来。我知道你不能停下。而我——我在适应这个。我在试着接受它。”Matt看上去将信将疑。“我在试了，Matt。我认识你十年。可认识夜魔侠才一年。这需要一个过程。”

“你从来都不像是在适应这个。”Matt说道，竟明目张胆地赌起气来了。

“从哪儿看出来的？”Foggy问道，“当你头上中了一枪还满不在乎的时候？还是你让我独自一人为杀人狂魔辩护而你却在忙着——老天，我都不知道你到底忙了些啥。”他搓了搓脸。脸上粘粘的满是泪痕，他觉得累坏了，而且突然只想让这一切全都结束。“这不是什么黑白分明的事，Matt。这不是让你选择要么完全不当夜魔侠，要么当夜魔侠当到底直到你因此被杀。我不会因为想让你活着而道歉。”

“那么，就是这了，”Matt说，“这就是你想要的。让我更小心些。”

Foggy闭了一会儿眼，从鼻端沉沉呼气。“好吧，行。行。你想来这个？这是我想让你做的，Matt：我确实想让你更小心些。我想让你多睡觉。我想让你记得吃饭。我想让你更努力些让自己不要受伤，还想让你受伤了也能给自己时间彻底痊愈。我想让你吃止痛药因为我不想让你承受痛苦，是的，Matt，我觉得耶稣也不会想让你承受痛苦。”Matt偏过头去，这是Matt版的翻白眼。Foggy无视了它。“我想让你活着直到老去。我想要戏弄你长了白头发可还是帅得像电影明星。我想…我不想Lantom神父下周就来找我，或者下个月，下一年，让我准备悼词。”该死，别再来了。他把眼泪眨回去强迫自己盯着Matt的脸。

“我想要Nelson和Murdock回来。”他继续说道，“好吧？这就是你想让我承认的对吧？我有了一份体面工作他们都尊敬我我也付得起账单了，可该死的，Matt，你知道我并不开心。没准儿你都能闻得出来。我想要我们的小事务所回来，有你有Karen还有那些小老百姓客户们给我们带水果馅饼和小恩小惠当回报。可我不能，我不能…”他支离破碎地吸进一口气。“我想要它成为我们上学时说的那个样子。成为我们离开Landman-Zack时你承诺给我的那个样子。你和我作为搭档，Matt，而不是你说服我接手我本不想要的案子又弃我而去。我想要知道当你不能出庭时你在哪里。我想要知道你还活着。我想要你别再对我撒谎。我不能——你不能对我撒谎。Matt。我受不了。“

“Foggy——”

Foggy摇摇头，“我想知道你在乎，哪怕只有一点点。我不需要你也同样想让我回去。我从不需要那个。我只想知道你还在乎我。仅此而已。”他抹了一把脸，“还有，是的，好吧，都说开了吧：我从十八岁那年就爱上了你。但这与此无关。我从没想过要从你那得到什么你不能给的。”

Matt也哭了，不是那天晚上的痛哭流涕，只有眼泪无声地从脸上淌下，他的下巴轻颤着如同风中的树叶。Foggy真希望这景象没有让他心痛。Matt走近了一些，Foggy僵住，可Matt没有伸手碰他。他只是坐到床边，手里拿着头盔，没有焦距的视线看向前方。

“我想要你回来，”他说着，声音微弱，“回到Nelson和Murdock的家里来。你属于这里。没有你这里空荡荡的，Foggy。没有任何意义。”他手上翻动着头盔。“我想要你明白这就是我。你说得对我不能停下。我不会停下。而且我也不能保证我不会…你不会需要提前准备悼词。我只能保证试着能避免多久是多久。

“我想要你能听进我说的话，当我跟你解释这些事情的时候。我知道我从没很好地解释过，但我也从没有人能谈这些事。我想要你相信我不是随随便便就接案子，更不是故意让你受罪——我接手它们是因为我相信它们是对的。我想要你也只接手你相信是对的那些案子。我想要你用你的好心肠来为法律服务，而不仅仅用你的好头脑。”

这还真有点儿教育人的意思，可Matt让Foggy说了个够，于是Foggy闭上嘴让Matt继续。“我想要你再给我些耐心，”Matt说，“也许这不公平，你已经给了我如此多的耐心可我还要求更多，不过我不是…我不…我之所以如此，不是因为这样好玩。我之所以如此，是因为我就是如此。我会发火我会隐瞒我有时会想不清楚。不过我在努力，为了你。我想要你能让我继续努力下去。”

他的嘴角微微翘起，“既然我们都开诚布公了，我也是从十八岁起就爱上你了啊。”

Foggy倒退一步，“不。不，你不能对我这么说。”

“Foggy——”

“不，Matt！滚你的！我不能——这不是开玩笑！我跟你说的都是实话！”

“我也是在跟你说实话。”Matt反驳道，又站起身来。“我一直爱着你，从我们还是孩子那时起。我只是很长一段时间里不明白那种感情是什么。”

“哦，他妈的耶稣啊，不，我不会为这句脏话道歉的。”Foggy把脸埋在手里。“你不能就这么——你不需要因为愧疚就说服自己，Matt。你是直的。我知道你是直的。”

Matt摇摇头，“我不是。”

“Matt——”

“我和男人在一起过，Foggy。”

那可是个…新闻，对Foggy来说。可能这让他的心率又攀升到一个新高度，就Matt歪过头的样子来看是的。“而你只是…什么都没说过？”

“这也花了我一点时间去适应。”Matt抬起一边肩膀，看上去有些尴尬。“我没像你一样加入过高中的同直联盟，Foggy。我甚至不知道自己喜欢男孩直到…直到我遇见你。”

Foggy试着在这个奇异新世界里理清思路。Matt喜欢男人和他爱Foggy还是两码事。“所以你在大学里约过那么多女孩，再之后，还有Claire，还有——老天，Matt，你指望我相信当Karen发现Elektra在你床上的时候，其实你爱的人是我？”他不确定那就是Elektra，不过他做了个据理推测，而Matt的表情证实了这一点。

“信不信由你，当我不能跟你在一起时，我确实跟别人做了不少情感练习。”Matt愤声说，“又不是说你就没约会过，还比我更认真。你还说过毕业后要跟Marci一起住而不是跟我，记得吗？”

“那是有区别的！”

“什么区别？”

因为Matt是Matt，他是万人迷。“因为你了解我！”Foggy回答，“你肯定知道。你肯定怀疑过。你能听到我的心跳，Matt！”

“你的心跳又不是摩斯密码！”Matt反驳道，“是的，我是知道你对我着迷。可那也不能说明你还想要更进一步。”

“而你就从来没想到要问一下么？”Foggy知道这么说不公平。可他不在乎。

“我不想失去你！”Matt说，“万一我错了呢？又或者我是对的，我们开始约会，而我又把所有事搞砸了呢？你也看到我在感情关系里是什么样子。我最长的一段感情是和Elektra，我们分手之后十年都没说过话，可现在...”他的下巴又开始颤抖，不过他很快止住了。

“你不想失去我，”Foggy愣愣地说，“所以你对我撒谎，一次又一次，你还叫我关门大吉。”

Matt耸起肩膀，“我知道你早晚会离开我，你也确实是。你确实离开了我。第一回是你发现我的身份，然后...再一次是在Castle案之后。你离开了我。”

“那是因为你叫我那么做，Matt。”Foggy瞪着他。他认识Matt有十年了，可突然之间他好像从没见过他一样。“我知道那不像摩斯密码，可你难道听不出来我只是想要你给我一个理由留下？”

Matt摇摇头，“可我没有理由。你离开我会有更好的工作。更好的生活。”

“我告诉你了我并不开心。”

“我也不能让你开心。”Matt又开始翻弄着头盔。“我从来做不到。”

“你做到过。”Foggy不明白为什么自己在争辩这个，在所有的单恋所有的谎言所有的眼泪所有的争吵之后。可他没有说谎。“这十年来你都做到了。你不必再说服自己想要我，就为了让我...”

“老天啊，Foggy！”Matt突然说道，扔掉头盔冲上前——接着带着手套的手抚上Foggy的脸然后他吻住了他。他是如此急切如此狂怒，他尝起来是盐的味道。这让Foggy呆若木鸡，直到Matt退后放开他。

“你可以恨我，”他接着说，“你可以现在就把我扫地出门再也不跟我说话。该死，你可以跟全世界公布我就是夜魔侠，我不能阻止你。不过别再说我在骗你了。我没有骗你。我爱你。”

有什么东西压在Foggy的胸口上，沉沉地紧紧地压着。他无法呼吸。

Matt爱他。

“Foggy？”

“我不恨你。”Foggy听见自己的声音遥远飘忽。“我从没恨过你，Matt。我做不到。永远不能。”

他有点发晕。于是坐到床边上。Matt尴尬地等了一会儿，也挨着他坐下来。

“那么现在怎么办？”Foggy问道，“我们该怎么办？”

Matt笑了。笑声里并无欢乐。“你才是拿主意的那个。”

“我不能就这么辞职，Matt。我签过合同。”

“我知道。”

“我也不想当你的备胎。”

Matt哼了声，“我觉得你不会有那个危险。”

“我是说真的。我不知道这是不是个好主意。你刚从…两段关系里走出来？一个半？”Matt歪歪头，承认了。“你现在状态很糟糕，Matty。”

哦是了，那个表情是Matt试图忍住不笑的样子。“怎么了嘛？”Foggy问道。

Matt低下头，“Matty。”

“哎呦我的天。”Foggy忍不住微笑，任Matt把头埋进他的颈窝里。他抓起Matt一只手，摘掉手套，手指缠绕在一起。“你真是个笨蛋。”

“不是。”

“就是。”

Matt用额头轻轻顶了顶Foggy的下巴，权当是反击了。Foggy叹了口气，大拇指摩挲着Matt的手背。

“我们慢慢来吧。”他最终说，“我不会辞职，暂时还不会。我想先确定我们能——这事能成。我们还能做到这个。而且我们还有很多事要谈。”

“好的。”Matt答道。

“你可以跟我讲夜魔侠的事。”Foggy继续说道，“我也会更努力去听。不过你也得跟我讲才行，Matt。”

“好的。”Matt再次回答。

“…我们还可以多尝试点刚才那个亲吻之类的。”

Matt贴着他的脖颈微笑，“当然好的。”

Foggy张开嘴还想说别的，却只是打了个哈欠。Matt撤回身，“你该睡觉了。”他说道，自己看上去都像三天三夜没合眼的人，这种关心还真是蛮滑稽的。“我该走了。”

他站起身，可Foggy不肯放开他的手。“留下。”他说，感到脖颈上突然一阵热度，“只是睡觉，我的意思是。不过。留下吧。”

Matt的笑脸那么灿烂，让他那一点小尴尬也值得了。直到Foggy看到那个笑容，才发现自己有多害怕从此无法再让Matt这样开心。“只要你想。”

“是的。不过你先去把窗户关上，好嘛？冻死人了。”Matt依言行事。Foggy从衣柜里拿出上次Matt穿过的那件T恤。他听见窗户关上的声音，停了下来，“嘿。为什么你——算了，没事。”

“什么？”Matt一边问，一边摘掉另一只手套。

Foggy犹豫了，不过他这一晚上都在秉持开诚布公不是吗。“你到这来究竟是为了什么，第一天晚上？”

“呃。”为什么Matt看上去有那么一丝惊慌？“我不，嗯。这事重要吗？”

Foggy不自觉扬起眉，“从你的表现来看，可能挺重要。”

“不是坏事。我不认为是。”Matt马上回答，“不过有点。它有点。我不想再让你生我的气。”

他说到最后声音都变得小小的，而Foggy，即便经历这一切之后，仍然对Matt Murdock毫无抵抗力。逼迫无济于事，现在还不行。“好吧，”他说，“等你准备好了再告诉我吧？”

Matt如释重负地点点头，抓住Foggy迎面扔过来的T恤。Foggy忙着铺床，刷牙，锁门，关灯。等他转回卧室，发现Matt蜷缩在床单下，团成让人心碎又让人心仪的一小团。

Foggy的心跳一定清晰可闻，它跳得太厉害了。他们还没有重修旧好，还差得远。就算他俩之间的问题有所改善，他们还要考虑Karen的感受，还有Nelson和Murdock的去向，还有不论Foggy如何叮嘱他注意安全Matt仍有可能在某个晚上横死街头。

可现在Matt在这里，在他的床上，等着Foggy。

Foggy关上卧室的灯，钻进床单下。Matt立刻蜷向他，头埋进Foggy肩膀，手抚上Foggy的胸膛。“这样可以吗？”

“可以，哥们。”这是过去十年间Foggy最可悲的幻想的三分之一变成了现实。这比可以好太多了。

他长吁一口气闭上眼睛。这一晚真让人精疲力尽。

“那不是第一次。”Matt非常轻地说道。

Foggy转过头，“嗯？”

“那一晚，头一晚在你消防梯上。那。那不是我第一次过来了。”Matt说着。他的手在Foggy胸口颤动。“你从没听到我。我从没想让你听到我。”

Foggy睁开眼对着一片黑暗皱眉。怎么会…？“该死，”他醒悟到，“忍者还是惩罚者？”

“什么？”

“是忍者找上我了，还是惩罚者？”

“什么？不是，没人找上你。我不觉得有。”Matt的手指抓紧Foggy的T恤。“我告诉过你我去了医院，为了听到你。为了知道你没事。那是。那就是我当时在做的。”

Foggy眨眨眼，“你就只是…坐在冷风里？听着我的声音？”

“还有。还有闻着你的味道。”当Matt再次开口，他的声音听上去有些慌乱，“Foggy，我们曾住在一起。宿舍很吵，很乱，而…我猜是，我习惯了用你的心跳声去屏蔽那些。之后就算我们不再合住，我们也是整天在一起，而…我从没那么久听不到你的心跳声。我想念它。”

“慢着。每个人的心跳声还有不一样的吗？”Foggy问，“你还能分辨出我的来？”

Matt对着他的肩膀点点头，“我最喜欢你的。”

“怎么…”Foggy舔了舔嘴唇。他甚至搞不清这意味着什么，真的。他难道不应该更心烦意乱么。“你本打算要那么干多久，要是我没逮到你的话？”

一阵让人不安的沉默之后，Matt移开了。“要是这太诡异，我可以走…”

Foggy一把扣住他的手腕。这是诡异。这可能都诡异过头了。

可是是Matt告诉Foggy他应该离开，因为他离开Matt会过的更好。然后又在不知道多少个寒夜里，守在那儿，只是想更接近Foggy。

Foggy拉回Matt躺好，让他的头枕在自己胸前，让自己的胳膊环在他的肩膀上。“这样你会觉得太响吗？”

Matt的手犹豫地悬停着，之后搂住Foggy的胸侧，好像他再不会放手。“不，”他回答，有一丝沙哑，“这很完美。”

Foggy的手指梳过Matt的头发。“那我们就没事了。”他说道。

他们不算没事。还不算。不过这已经足够接近真相，他确信Matt也不会太较真。


End file.
